Secrets of the Hart
by reilert79
Summary: Jonathan is keeping a secret from Jennifer, and then things get completely out of control
1. Secrets of the Hart

A/N: Please don't judge the whole story by the first chapter….I promise, all of my stories have as happy an ending as possible.

***Hart Industries***

Jonathan is having his physical, since the company is having their annual checkup day. If the employees get a physical, they will get an incentive towards their life insurance.

The technician is examining Jonathan.

"Mr. Hart, have you always had a lump back here, on your back?"

"Not that I've noticed".

"I am going to have you go down to our mobile unit. They can do an ultrasound".

He walked down there and found there was no line. A short time later, the ultrasound was done.

The doctor's office they were using for this was in the building next door. He took the ultrasound printout to the office next door, and asked to speak with a surgeon. An hour later, after more tests and images, he was waiting to speak with someone.

A few minutes later, he heard something that he never thought he would hear. "Mr. Hart, you have a mass on your liver and one on your kidney".

He went back to the office, and devised a plan.

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan is packing a suitcase. Jennifer is sitting on the bed next to him with Freeway.

"I just don't understand why I can't go with you, darling. We always travel together".

"Darling, I told you. I have to go to Buenos Aires for these negotiations, and then straight to Africa to check on the diamond mines, and it's just not safe for you to be there, in either place."

"But you don't speak Spanish, and I do. I can help you with the negotiations".

"I pay an interpreter for that, darling".

"So, what are you saying, I'm not good enough to work for you?"

"No, I didn't say that at all."

"Well then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that there are very clear reasons for why you can't go with me this time".

"I don't like it".

"Nobody says you have to like it, darling. Do you think I like being away from you?"

"You sure are packing rather happily".

He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"It will be over before you know it. I will be back here, and we will spend an entire weekend together, just the two of us".

He kissed her cheek.

She was not amused.

"Darling, I am still not convinced why I can't go with you. You say you will be in meetings all day long, well, I can sit by the pool at the hotel. You say you will be investigating the diamond mine, I can go shopping in town while you do. I may not be able to spend the days with you, but I can certainly make your nights less lonely".

"I know darling. But while you are at the pool, or shopping, and I'm in meetings or investigating the mine, someone could hurt you or get you, and I wouldn't be there to save you. The political climate isn't safe."

"If it's not safe for me, it's not safe for you, either".

"I tell you what. How about if I go there, and scope it out, and then if it is safe, I can send for you in a day or so. Would that make you happy?"

"Yes."

"It's a deal. But only if it's safe".

She grimaced at him, and but accepted it.

"Do you have to leave tonight? We don't even get one more night together?"

"Sorry, darling. We have to leave tonight so that I can get there in the morning for the first meeting. It's really important".

"Who is we?"

"Me and the pilot".

He hugged her a little longer.

She drove him to the airport when it was time, and kissed him goodbye several times.

He could see she was still mad about him leaving, but he hoped she would come around in time.

"I love you darling, and I hope you always know that".

"I love you too".

He kissed her again, and then got on the plane.

She waited till they took off, and then headed back home.

***The next morning***

Max had made her breakfast, and it was out on the patio.

It was bacon and eggs, and she ate every bite. Afterwards, she got in the pool and swam 100 laps, and then came inside.

She rinsed off in the shower and put on some workout clothes and did 3 workout videos back to back. After the third workout video, she ran 10 miles on the treadmill, while she watched TV.

She was finally finished around 3. She went to the kitchen and got herself a boiled egg, and a green smoothie.

She went back upstairs and laid on the floor and did sit ups and lunges.

After she was done, she went and showered and then dried off. She was looking at her body in the mirror.

"Jonathan may not have wanted the flabby Jennifer to come with him but he will realize that skinny fit Jennifer could have gone with him. He won't leave her alone again".

She pointed at herself in the mirror, and then went to do more sit ups.

***The next morning***

***Buenos Aires***

Jonathan was tired. He had been at it all day yesterday and all night. Back to back, no end in sight. All he wanted was to be home with Jennifer. But, he had to do this. He had to do it for himself, and for her too. He felt horrible about not telling her why he was really coming to Buenos Aires, but he knew in the long run, it would all work out and that this was the best way. He had told everyone in the company that he was going to South America on business. They would never believe the real reason he was going.

He would give anything to be with her now. He thought about calling her. But he didn't, because he knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to keep from telling her the truth.

Just a few more days, and then he would be back with her.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer had slept somewhat fitfully the night before. She never slept well with Jonathan gone.

She was up early, and went running in the neighborhood for about 5 miles, and then home to swim 100 laps in the pool. She did 5 more miles on the elliptical, and then did sit ups again, and lunges. She asked Max to make sure she had plenty of hard boiled eggs and she only wanted chicken for dinner, no red meat.

Max did as she requested. He always did as she requested.

Jennifer continued to stay focused on her exercise obsession. She tried to call Jonathan, but the hotel said he wasn't in.

She left a message that she loved him, and returned to her sit ups.

***Buenos Aires***

A man is being checked into a hospital. A nurse preps him for surgery.

"You will be just fine, sir. This is a normal, routine surgery, and you will be recovering before you know it".

She leaves the room, and an orderly comes and takes the man to the operating room.

A doctor appears.

"What surgery are we doing today, Dr.?"

"Cancer tumor removal. A buddy of mine from the navy, Jonathan Hart. He should make a full recovery. He's just too high profile to have this done in the states, the media would be all over him".

"I understand. Where is the tumor?"

"Liver, kidney, and stomach".

"Laparoscopic or incision?"

"Laparoscopic where possible, incision where not. Endoscopic for the stomach".

"Got it".

***Bel Air***

Max made Jennifer grilled chicken for dinner, and boiled eggs. She was drinking lots of water, and she was constantly exercising.

He could tell that she missed Jonathan, he could see it in her eyes. They had a love like no other. After she was attacked last month, it had only deepened.

She finally climbed into bed, and fell asleep rather easily.

She was too tired to cry herself to sleep, but if she had the energy, she could have. She was missing Jonathan so much, and she was trying so hard to get the body that he wanted her to have.

***A few days later***

Jennifer woke up and realized that Jonathan had been gone 4 days. He said he would only be gone a few days. She called his hotel, even though he hadn't ever returned her phone calls from the previous days. She left another message and returned to working out.

She ran on the treadmill for another hour, and then went and weighed herself. She was only down 2 pounds. Not good enough. She jumped on the elliptical again and turned up the TV to drown out her thoughts.

***Buenos Aires***

Jonathan was out of surgery. He was recovering nicely, with minimal pain.

The doctor came by to see him.

"You look great, Jonathan. We got all of the tumors, so you should only have to do some slight radiation, no chemo. When you get back to the States, have your doctor run the tumor marker test, to see if your numbers have gone down."

"Thanks Greg. I appreciate you doing this for me".

"Where's Jennifer? I was hoping to see her".

"She stayed home. I didn't even tell her about this. I told her I was here on business, so she wouldn't get upset".

"Jonathan, she will be more upset when she finds out".

"I know. But trust me, it's better this way".

The doctor left, and discharged Jonathan later that afternoon.

He was walking out of the hospital, when a hand holding a chloroform napkin clamped it over his nose and mouth. They caught him with a wheelchair as he fell, and pushed him out of the hospital and down the street.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer was laying on the couch. She was taking a break from working out, just long enough to watch the news while she had some sparkling water and waited on dinner.

She was very interested in a news piece about having surgery overseas and how some American doctors are moving overseas just to do surgeries, because they are cheaper and the recovery time is less, therefore the doctors can do more. One doctor was quoted as saying he could make more in 3 months in South America than he could in 12 months in the States.

She decided that topic would be the next topic she chose for an article.

She turned the news off and headed to the kitchen for dinner.

***Buenos Aires***

A man who looked very similar to Jonathan boarded a plane in Buenos Aires.

He was looking at pictures of Jennifer and Jonathan.

"Can't wait to be home in Los Angeles and get to know my beautiful wife".

This plan was the ultimate revenge. He had tried for years to get a job at a plant that Hart Industries owned in Buenos Aires, with no avail. Once, when Jonathan came to town, he tried to meet with him to ask him why he couldn't have a job. Instead, he was told that Mr. Hart wasn't meeting with anyone. The only job he could find was as an orderly in the hospital, and it didn't pay near as much as a job at Hart Industries would.

The plane took off as scheduled.

Somewhere, over the Atlantic Ocean, it exploded into a million pieces.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer was sitting on the couch after dinner. She had the TV on for company, really. She had started working on her article about doctors overseas.

The show she had been watching ended, and the news began.

Jennifer got up to get a blanket and a glass of water.

She came back in the den, and stopped when she heard it.

"Breaking news: International businessman Jonathan Hart is presumed dead after his plane exploded in mid-air over the Atlantic Ocean. The FAA confirms that his plane was cleared for takeoff this afternoon in Buenos Aires, and was headed to Los Angeles. It is believed that there are no survivors. He is survived by his wife, Jennifer Hart, who is not believed to have been on board."

Jennifer let out a cry that was a mix between a groan, a howl, and sheer pain. She fell to her knees as the sobs wracked her body. Her entire life was now shattered into a million pieces. Max came running when he heard the noise.

He looked at the Tv and saw the headline. He picked her up and sat her on the couch next to him. They cried all night, together.


	2. Traveling Harts

***Buenos Aires***

Jonathan woke up, and realized he was handcuffed to a bed. He looked around. He was in a dark room, with very little light. He had a headache, so he tried to go back to sleep, and figure it out the next morning. He was very confused on details.

He had no idea that he was presumed dead.

He slept another several hours, and then daylight came, and he was able to see. He had been left some water bottles and a loaf of bread. He found a note, at the end of the bed.

"I took your plane, and I am going to go live your life, Mr. Hart. Think your wife will buy that I had plastic surgery? By the time they find you, I will have wormed my way in."

He was determined to get out of here and stop whoever this was that was impersonating him.

He sat up and did some research on his surroundings. He was handcuffed to the bed, but the bed wasn't anchored. He stood up, and got the mattress off, and picked up the bed frame and took it across the room. He maneuvered it so that he could open a closet door. In the closet, he found a step stool. He pulled it out and climbed to the top step. He found a tool box on the top shelf at the back.

He grabbed it and then climbed down. He opened it to find a set of keys. He tried each one and none of them fit the handcuffs. He found a hammer and chisel and used that to break the chain on the handcuffs. At least now he was free from the bed.

He put the keys in his pocket, and realized that he still had his wallet. He grabbed the bottles of water and carefully opened the door. He found a nice little house on the other side of the door.

He found a sliding door that had been left open, and cut through the screen to get out.

He walked a few blocks, and then hitched a ride to his hotel.

He was determined to get to Jennifer one way or another.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer was exhausted. She had basically withdrawn into a shell of herself when she heard that Jonathan had "died". She hadn't spoken in days, and she was barely eating. Max was upset too, but he was trying to take care of her. He felt like Mr. H. would want him to look after Jennifer in a case like this.

Jennifer's friends had come over, but she had refused to see them. She wouldn't see anyone. He talked to her about services for Jonathan, and she just shook her head no. Max released a statement that services would be family only.

Jonathan's right hand man, Stanley Frieson stopped by. Jennifer was on the couch when Max let him in.

"Look, kid, she's not talking. Not to me, not to anyone. So, if you want her to tell you anything, your best bet is to write it down and see if she will point to the answer".

"Thank you".

He did just that. He went and sat by Jennifer and told her how sorry he was about Mr. Hart. She stared straight ahead and nodded once.

He wrote down what he had come to ask her.

"The board of directors wants to know how you want to handle things. I can run things in his absence, if that's ok with you".

She pointed to Yes.

"Will you be making any appearances at the office?"

She pointed to No.

"Ok, well I hope you are doing well, and I will check on you again next week. And Mrs. Hart, all of us at Hart Industries loved him too. He was a good man".

She nodded once, and her eyes filled with tears.

Stanley kissed her cheek and left.

"Goodbye Mrs. Hart".

Max and Freeway came and sat next to her on the couch. Freeway jumped up in her lap and curled up. She barely acknowledged him.

Jennifer's dad had called and spoke to her on the phone. Max had explained that she wasn't talking, so he would put her on speakerphone so she could hear him.

"I understand. She did the same thing when her mother died. It's just how she handles things".

Max put him on speakerphone.

"Hi sweetheart, I hope you can hear me. I love you, and I know that you loved Jonathan very much. I am so sorry, sweetheart. If you need me to come, I will. I don't want to impose on you though. I love you Jennifer. I know that you will find your way through this. I also know that Jonathan has already started a poker game with the greatest people in Heaven, and he's already winning them under the table. I love you, Jennifer".

She stared straight ahead, as the tears fell down her cheeks. Max hung the phone up, and came and sat by her again.

"Are you hungry Mrs. H.?"

She shook her head no.

"Can I get you anything?"

She shook her head no. He got up and headed to the kitchen.

Inside, she was screaming. She kept replaying what he asked her.

"Can I get you anything?" "Can I get you anything?"

Inside her head, she was answering him.

"Last week would be nice".

***Buenos Aires***

Jonathan was dropped off at his hotel, and called the hospital. He asked to speak to his friend Greg, who had operated on him.

"I'm sorry, he's in surgery. Can I have him call you?"

"Better yet, tell him to come to the Four Seasons, room 412. He operated on me yesterday, and I would like for him to examine the sutures".

"Will do. His surgery should be finished within the hour."

"Thank you".

Jonathan laid back on the bed and tried to relax. As long as he was still, he wasn't in pain.

He turned the TV on, and found an American channel.

He watched for a little bit, and then grew bored with it.

He picked up the phone and tried to call home. Busy signal. He checked his watch. It was past closing time in Los Angeles, so he knew nobody would be at the office. He tried Max's private line, and got no answer.

He hung up.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. He got up and opened it. It was Greg.

"Come on in, thanks for coming".

"Buddy, are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine. How did you know?"

"Well, it's been all over the news".

"It's amazing what they call news these days, isn't it? A guy gets knocked out and kidnapped in front of a hospital and it makes the news. Back in Los Angeles, it wouldn't even be noticed".

"Maybe not, but a plane crash would be".

"What plane crash?"

"Yours".

"That's impossible. My plane didn't crash. It got me here just fine".

Greg grabbed the remote and changed the channel. He found another all American news channel. It was their lead story.

"International businessman Jonathan Hart is presumed dead after his plane exploded over the Atlantic ocean yesterday. It is not known why Mr. Hart was in Buenos Aires. According to the FAA, his plane was cleared for takeoff from Buenos Aires to go to Los Angeles, California. He is survived by his wife, Jennifer Edwards Hart. According to a statement released by his companion Max Brenneman, funeral services will be family only".

Jonathan was stunned. He grabbed the phone and called the house again. Busy signal again. He called the bedroom number, and got a busy signal. He called Max's number and it just rang and rang and rang.

He told Greg about being knocked out and waking up chained to a bed, and escaping and hitching a ride back here.

"Am I safe to fly?"

"Yes, I believe so."

He wrote him a prescription for medicines and told him to fill it back in the states.

Jonathan called and tried to book a flight. As soon as he said his name, they told him that they couldn't sell him the ticket because Jonathan Hart was dead.

He hung up.

"Jonathan, I have a buddy over at the Embassy. I am going to see if he can do us a favor."

He grabbed the phone and called him.

Greg explained that he had a friend who was in Buenos Aires, was an American, and was presumed dead, but was in fact, very much alive.

"He cannot buy an airline ticket to get home, because the airlines think he is dead. What options does he have?"

They talked for a few minutes and then he hung up.

"He said you can do one of two things. Go to the airport in person, and try to buy a ticket with your passport and pay for it right there. Or, he suggested that we alter your passport."

"Alter it how?"

"Off the record, he suggested we put your picture over my face on my passport, and then you fly home with a ticket in my name."

"Where do we get these passports?"

"Simple. I know a guy".

Greg helped him up, and they left the hotel. They headed to Greg's house, and he had his compadre come visit them.

An hour later, Jonathan had a new passport with a fake name.

Greg drove him to the airport, and he bought a first class ticket to the United States.

***Bel Air***

Jennifer took a shower, and put on some pajamas. She climbed into bed, took a sleeping pill and turned out the light. She didn't want to think, feel, or know. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare and have her husband back. She could barely breathe without feeling like her life was over, and she didn't care if she never woke up again.

Max was handling the estate. He had filed a death certificate, and he had contacted Jonathan's lawyer. There wasn't much to do on that front, because everything reverted to Jennifer automatically. Except for when he was using the phone, they were keeping the phone off the hook. Jennifer couldn't stand to hear it ring.

He was really worried about her, but he didn't know what to do. He didn't agree with not having a funeral, but it was her choice. He knew that not having one though, was just her way of avoiding dealing with it.

He checked on her throughout the night, and she was sleeping each time he did. He finally laid down to sleep himself. He grabbed his favorite picture of the two of them, and stared at it.

"I miss you, my son. I always loved you like you were my own. I promise you, I will do my best to take care of her".

He put it back on his nightstand, and then tried to sleep.

***New York***

Jonathan's plane had landed in New York, and he had a 5 hour layover.

He had made his way to the gate and got some food along the way, and then sat down to wait for his next plane.

As far as the airlines knew, his name was Greg Baxter.

About 15 minutes before they were to board, he heard an announcement.

"Greg Baxter, please report to the desk".

Jonathan went to the desk.

"Sir, there are some questions about your passport. May we see your ID please?"

This was a problem. He didn't have an ID that said he was Greg Baxter.

"Well, I was mugged in Buenos Aires, and they took it."

"Without an Id sir, I am afraid I cannot let you on the plane".

"Sir, I don't live here. How am I supposed to get back to Los Angeles?"

"I'm sorry sir, without an ID, I cannot help you".

"Can you tell me where a phone is?"

"Certainly. Right over there against the wall".

He went to the phone and called collect. Busy signal.

"What the hell is going on at my house?"

He briefly considered calling the Los Angeles police and having them do a welfare check. But they wouldn't be able to report back to him what they found.

He took a chance and called Hart Industries.

He asked the receptionist for Stanley Frieson. She put him on hold and connected the call.

"This is Stanley Frieson".

"Stanley, it's Jonathan Hart. I need your help".

"It's who?"

"Jonathan Hart".

"Whomever you are, this isn't funny. You are sick and twisted."

He hung up.

He went to an ATM and withdrew some money, and tried to buy a seat on the plane.

"I'm sorry, it's full".  
"Ok, when is the next flight to Los Angeles?"

"Two days from now, at midnight".

He went back to the phone and called the train station. There weren't any trains leaving all week that ran from New York to Los Angeles.

He sat down and tried to figure out what to do. It was 11 a.m. in Los Angeles.

He couldn't rent a car, because they would want ID. Plus, he didn't want to drive across the country by himself. It would take him at least 2 days. He couldn't do buses for the same reason. No trains. The airlines didn't believe him that he was Greg Baxter. Surely, they wouldn't believe him that he was Jonathan Hart.

He was stuck in New York.

***The next day***

Jennifer slept 16 hours on that sleeping pill. She woke up and immediately got on the treadmill. She put some music on, and chose to listen to his favorite songs. It was the 4th song in, when she heard it. As "Let Me Call You Sweetheart" played and filled the room, her tears began to fall. Rage began to well up inside of her. She started running faster, and harder, and with all her strength. She kept going even after the song was over, until she finally collapsed.

Max heard the commotion, and went upstairs to check on her. He found her lying unconscious on the floor by the treadmill.

He quickly put the phone back on the hook and called 911.

He scooped her up and took her downstairs, and laid her on the couch.

He ran back upstairs and took the phone off the hook again.

The paramedics came and gave her oxygen, and she woke up.

She barely responded to them, but she would nod her head or shake her head.

She refused treatment, so Max thanked them and sent them on their way.

She fell over on the couch and he covered her with a blanket and stayed there with her till she fell asleep.

***New York***

Jonathan had slept in one of the uncomfortable gate chairs all night.

He decided to try and purchase a ticket to Los Angeles using his real ID.

He waited till new employees came on shift, and then went to the desk.

"Yes, sir, I need to purchase a ticket for the next flight to Los Angeles. I can't find mine, and I just really want to get home".

"We have one seat available in first class. $1200."

He pulled out his credit card, and handed it to the agent. It went through, and he handed him his ticket.

"We board in 30 minutes".

"Thank you".

He sat down and opened his wallet. He stared at the picture of him and Jennifer. "I'm almost home, darling".

***Later that afternoon***

He rested a lot on the flight, but he woke up about an hour before they landed and was too keyed up to go back to sleep. He couldn't wait to see Jennifer.

He thought about what he was going to do when he got off the plane. He was going to head to baggage claim and see if his luggage had been turned in as unclaimed. Then, he was going to take a cab to Hart Industries. He would shower in his private shower, and then head home to Willow Pond.

The plane landed, and he was the first one off the plane. He headed straight to baggage claim, and found that his luggage had already been delivered to his house.

"Perfect".

He took a cab to Hart Industries, and got out.

He went up to his office and found Stanley Freison sitting at his desk.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Ok, the phone call was bad enough. But for you to get plastic surgery to impersonate a dead person, that's just sick. You disgust me. I am calling security and having you thrown out".

"Stanley, it's me, Jonathan. Not kidding. This isn't a joke".

"Ok, fine, I'll play along. Why did you go to Buenos Aires?"

"Well, I told everyone including Jennifer, it was for business. But in actuality, it was to have a surgery".

"I don't believe you".

"Ask me something else".

"Ok fine. What's your dog's name?"

"Freeway".

"Too easy. Everyone knows that".

"Ask me something else".

"What is the name of the opera that is Mrs. Hart's favorite?"

"It's something in German. I can't pronounce it to save my life, but I know it's 5 hours long".

Stanley stared at him.

"I don't know if that's the correct answer or not, actually".

"Well, then why did you ask me that question?"

"I couldn't think of anything else."

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Because the real Jonathan Hart died a few days ago. His plane blew up over the Ocean. No more plane, no more Mr. Hart, no more anything. I am not buying that a person could have walked away from that".

"That's because I didn't walk away from that. I was never on the plane".

"But you were declared dead. Max did it. I know because the bank called and asked for a copy of the death certificate and said one had been filed."

"Look, I'm telling you, I am Jonathan Charles Hart, and I am alive, not dead."

He went to the computer.

"I will type my password into this computer and prove to you that I am Jonathan Hart. If it unlocks, it's me".

"Nope. I had the IT guy override the password a few days ago so that I could change the password to my password".

"Damn".

"Ask me what my wife's favorite restaurant is".

"Let me guess, you are going to say La Scala, just like every other woman in this city?"

He nodded.

Jonathan was defeated.

"Well, I don't know what else to say to prove to you that I am Jonathan Hart. So, nevermind. Enjoy running my company. As soon as this is straightened out, I will be back".

He turned and walked out.

He flagged a cab down, and got in.

"3100 Willow Pond Road".

He was heading home.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer had taken another sleeping pill a few hours ago. Max had taken her to bed, and covered her with the blanket. He had turned the fan on just the way she liked it, and left her a glass of water.

She was running on fumes. Too sad and exhausted to eat, exhausted because she wasn't eating. She was exercising every time she thought about Jonathan, which was practically all the time.

Max figured she would sleep the rest of the night and well into tomorrow.

He closed the door and headed downstairs. He heard the intercom buzzing.

"Yes?"

"Delivery for Max Brenneman".

"Come on up".

He opened the gate and headed to the front door.

He opened it and went to get his wallet to tip the delivery guy. When he came back, Jonathan was standing in the doorway.

He looked like death warmed over, and was very pale.

"Who are you?"

"Max, it's me".

"Mr. H.?"

Jonathan nodded.

"Prove it".

"Ask me something only I would know".

"Ok. What's the name of the diner I took you to when you were selling newspapers?"

"CJ's".

"That's right! Mr. H., it is you!"

Jonathan went to him and hugged him.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Long story. Very long story. I'll tell you all about it, Max, as soon as you go get Jennifer for me".

"Mr. H., she isn't doing so well. She hasn't spoken since she heard the news. Not a word at all. She just points yes or no, or nods. But no speaking. She just took a sleeping pill, and will sleep for hours.

"Well, I at least want to see her. I need a shower too."

"Mr. H., what happened to you?"

"Max, I found out a few weeks ago that I had a cancerous tumor. So, I flew to Buenos Aires to have the surgery done by a Navy buddy of mine. I didn't tell you or Jennifer because if I did, she would get upset, and after what happened to her last month, I wanted her to stay happy. As I was leaving the hospital, someone kidnapped me, and then took my plane home. My guess is he was going to say he was me, and try to move in on my life. Somehow the plane exploded over the Ocean. He died, and everyone thinks I did. So, after I escaped, my buddy Greg helped me get a fake passport with his name and my picture and I flew to New York. We changed planes and they wouldn't let me on the second plane without an ID. So, I spent the night in the airport, and then purchased a ticket with my real name when new employees came on duty. Then, I took a cab to Hart Industries, and tried to convince Stanley that I'm Jonathan Hart, but he didn't believe me. I took a cab here. I am hungry, and I want a shower, and I want a kiss from my wife".

"That's some story, Mr. H. Glad to have you back".

"Thanks, Max".

He went upstairs and found Jennifer sleeping. He sat on the bed and kissed her a few times. She looked so frail and thin.

He got up and went to take a shower.

Jennifer was dreaming.

Jonathan was back and was holding her and kissing her. And then he just got up and walked away.

She was sad again.

Her dream ended, and she continued to sleep. Jonathan's shower ended, and he went downstairs to get something to eat.


	3. Aftermath

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan came back upstairs from eating. He had eaten everything in sight, just about.

Max sat up talking with him in the kitchen.

"How are you going to break it to Mrs. H.? She's very fragile. I haven't ever seen her like this, Mr. H.".

"I don't know. I just wanted to get home to her, I didn't think about how to tell her".

"Has she spoken to her father yet?"

Max nodded.

"He called a few days ago. She didn't speak to him but she listened. I put him on speakerphone. I explained to him that she wasn't talking, just staring straight ahead, crying occasionally, and nodding. He said she did the same thing when her mom died".

Jonathan hated to hear that.

He and Max brainstormed some ideas.

"Mr. H., I was trying to take care of the estate as much as I could. I filed your death certificate. First thing in the morning, we can go to the courthouse and fix that".

Jonathan nodded.

He looked at the clock. It was almost midnight.

"Maybe tomorrow, we can call Susan Kendall to come be with Jennifer before we tell her. She will be able to keep her calm".

"She's out of town, Mr. H. She came by a few days ago, but Mrs. H. wouldn't see her. She mentioned that she was going out of town and would check on her when she returned".

"Ok".

"Is there anyone else you could trust to come sit with her?"

Jonathan shook his head.

"I am just going to tell her and whatever happens, happens".

He stood up and took his plate to the sink.

He decided to sleep in the guest room so that she wouldn't freak out and panic if she woke up in the middle of the night.

It was the hardest thing he had ever done.

He wanted nothing more than to hold her all night long, but he was concerned about her mental state. He trusted Max, and Max seemed to think that she was in a bad state.

He went upstairs and peeked in on her.

She wasn't in the bed. She must have gotten up to go to the bathroom.

He waited in the doorway. He heard the toilet flush, so he knew she was coming.

He went over and turned on the light on his nightstand.

He was standing by the bed when she came into the room.

She saw him and stared at him.

"Hi darling, it's me".

She fainted.

He yelled for Max, and then ran to her. He picked her up and placed her on the bed.

She woke up a few minutes later, saw him, and fainted again.

Max sat with her.

Jonathan had an idea.

"I'm going to go into the bathroom. When she wakes up, you explain it to her".

"Ok".

He went into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub.

Max was talking to her.

"Mrs. H., come on, Mrs. H."

She slowly opened her eyes and tried to sit up.

"Oh, Max, I had the most horrible nightmare. He was here, but he kept going away".

"Mrs. H., I need to tell you something, and I want you to listen to what I am saying. He didn't die in the plane crash, Mrs. H. He's alive".

"How do you know?"

"Because you weren't dreaming. He's here. You saw him, and then you fainted".

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, Mrs. H. He's here. Do you want to see him?"

She looked terrified, but nodded.

"Mr. H., come on".

Jonathan came out from the bathroom.

"Hi darling".

He knelt by her side of the bed, with a little difficulty.

She didn't say anything. She reached out and touched his face.

He felt real.

She drew her hand back, and looked at Max.

"Mr. H., why don't you explain what happened?"

"Darling, I had a checkup a few weeks ago. They found a mass on my liver and kidneys and one small one in my stomach. I decided to have a navy buddy of mine do the surgery. He is in Buenos Aires, that's why I was going there. After the surgery, I left the hospital and an orderly knocked me out and kidnapped me, and after he had me secured, he took my place on the plane. I have been trying for days to come home".

She stared at him.

"My husband wouldn't have cancer and not tell me".

He sighed. Here we go again.

"Ask me something only I would know".

"Where did we go on our honeymoon?"

"Napa Valley. The Klondike Inn".

"It was the Carlisle".

He snapped his fingers.

"Ask me something else"

"What song did we dance to at our wedding for our first dance?"

"Let Me Call You Sweetheart".

"I'm still not convinced".

"Do you think you would know if you danced with me? Like, could you tell if it wasn't really me under these clothes by dancing?"

She nodded.

He stood up, and held out his hand.

She hesitated and took it.

Max reached over and turned on some music.

Jonathan looked at Jennifer.

"Waltz or Foxtrot?"

Jonathan had this quirky habit. On every 5th step of the foxtrot, he would always step on her toes.

"Foxtrot".

They started to fox trot, and she was counting the steps and looking at him. Sure enough, on the 5th step, he stepped on her toes.

He was telling the truth.

She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him and started crying.

He wrapped his arms around her, and just held her. He was hurting very badly at his incision, but he didn't give a damn. He had his darling back in his arms.

Max left them alone and turned the music off.

Jonathan just held her and kissed her.

"Darling, you have no idea what these past few days have been like."

"Max filled me in".

She pulled back from him, and lifted his shirt. She saw the bandages.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were sick?"

"Darling, last month was hard enough on you, I didn't want to upset you again".

"Making me think you were dead was worse".

"I didn't do that. My plan was to have the surgery, and then come home".

"Didn't you think I would see the bandages?"

"Yes, I figured you would be so happy I was ok that you wouldn't be mad".

"Well, you're partly right."

They went and sat down on the bed.

"Darling, Max told me you were barely eating, and were exercising the whole time, and not speaking at all, just nodding your head?"

"Well, I started thinking after you left that there had to be a reason why you didn't want me to go with you. And I took a shower and realized that I had gained some pounds. So, I started spending every free minute I had exercising. I figured that maybe you didn't want flabby Jennifer going with you, but you wouldn't leave skinny fit Jennifer behind next time".

"Jennifer, you are gorgeous. You were not flabby, you were breathtaking. I didn't take you because I didn't want to upset you".

"I know that now".

He hugged her again.

"This is such a mess. Max filed my death certificate. I had a hell of a time getting home. I went by the office to shower so you wouldn't see me all stinky, and Stanley Frieson was in my office, running things. He didn't believe me. Then I get here and Max was skeptical. I convinced him, and then came up here and kissed you a few times and took a shower. And then he and I had a late snack, and then I came back up here to kiss you again, and you were awake. But everyone else in my life thinks I'm dead".

She halfway chuckled at him.

"Most of that is my fault. I handled this by not speaking. Stanley came by and I indicated to him that I wanted him to run the company till further notice. He asked me if it was really true and I nodded. Max was trying to help me out, so he filed your death certificate. I'm sorry darling".

"You don't have anything to apologize for. I swear it."

He held her for a little while.

"Darling, why did you stop talking?"

"Without you in my life, I don't have anything to say".

He kissed her forehead.

"Are you sure you're alright? You are so thin".

She got up and went and weighed herself.

"I've lost 5 pounds since you left, darling".

"You didn't have 5 pounds left to lose, Jennifer".

She came back and sat in his lap.

"Darling, can I tell you something?"

"Anything".

"I'm starving".

He laughed.  
"Let's go get something to eat".

He took a non-drowsy pain pill and then they headed downstairs.

"Darling, where is Freeway?"

"He's been in your study ever since you left".

When they got downstairs, he headed to the study.

"Freeway! Here boy!"

Freeway came running, and Jonathan sat in his chair and petted him for several minutes.

Jennifer sat down at Jonathan's feet.

"Daddy's home, aren't you excited?"

She started to cry again.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't think I would get to say that again".

He helped her up and they went to the kitchen.

She made herself some bacon and eggs, and toast. He sat there with her while she ate.

"Darling, what was your exercise routine?"

"Well, I swam 100 laps a day in the pool. I ran 5 miles in the neighborhood, and 5 more on the elliptical or the treadmill. I did 500 sit ups, and 500 lunges and leg lifts. I did three workout videos back to back. I turned on the TV, and did squats till the commercials came on, and pulsing squats till they went off. I did 500 crunches, and then got back on the treadmill some more".

Jonathan was speechless. He hurt just thinking about all that.

"What were you eating?"

"Boiled eggs, and grilled chicken. No red meat, no dairy".

"All because you thought I didn't take you with me because you were too flabby?"

She nodded sheepishly.

He took her hand and pulled her onto his lap.

"I don't ever want you thinking that I don't want you ever again. Nothing could be further from the truth. And if you gained 200 pounds, I would still love you the same. Hell, there would be more of you to love. Nothing is ever going to change the way I feel about you, darling. Nothing at all".

She nodded.

"You used to take me with you, no matter what".

"Darling, would you have rather been with me in Buenos Aires seeing me have surgery like that? Seeing me in pain, and having to take care of me?"

"Yes! Remember, for better or for worse?"

"Ok, fair enough. I just felt like you have been through your fair share of hard stuff recently, and I was trying to spare you from that".

"And I love you for it. But I'm a big girl, you can't shield me from things forever, darling".

He kissed her. "I'm sorry".

"Well, normally I would be mad at you longer, but you are here and you are alive, so all is forgiven. Now, do you want to give me the full report on your surgery?"

"Well, I had that checkup when Hart Industries had their annual physical day, and the technician felt a lump in my back. So, they referred me to a doctor for an ultrasound. That turned up the kidney mass and the liver mass and the small one in my stomach. So, when they said I needed to see a surgeon, I immediately thought of Greg. I contacted him and he told me he would be more than happy to operate on me, but that he was in Buenos Aires. So, I planned the trip. He did several tests on me when I got there, and then he did the surgery. I have two holes where the kidney one was taken out, and 2 holes where the liver one was taken out. They did the stomach one endoscopically. The larger hole for the kidney one has a stitch, and the larger hole for the liver one has a stitch. Other than that, I am fine".

"So what's next?"

"Well, I am going to go with Max tomorrow to where he filed the death certificate and see if they can retract it. I also want you and I to go to Hart Industries and meet with Stanley. And, at some point, we will have to make a statement to the press. And then the best part of the day comes, when I get to take my lovely wife to La Scala for dinner."

She chuckled. "Your lovely wife cannot wait".

"At some point, we have to buy a new plane. But that can wait, I suppose".

"Darling, do you know who was on the plane when it exploded?"

"All I know is he was an orderly pushing me out of the hospital. Greg said he would check into it. But, it really doesn't matter. All that matters is I am home".

"How did you get home?"

"Greg helped me get a passport with his name and my photo. It worked till I got to New York. The gate agent in New York said it had been flagged, and that I couldn't fly without an ID. So, I started calling the house trying to see if Max could Fedex me an ID or something. Or send the other Hart Industries plane to me. But the line was busy every single time. And then I called Stanley, and he refused to believe it was me. So, I finally just spent the night in the airport, and then when new gate agents came on, I used my ID with my name and my credit card and purchased a first class ticket to come home, with about 40 minutes to spare".

"Baby, that sounds dreadful. We had the phone off the hook because the media kept calling."

"I understand".

She kissed him.

"I was brokenhearted, darling. Absolutely brokenhearted. I didn't care if I woke up ever again. Max was sad too. First time I've ever seen him cry. I don't think you realize how important you are to us".

"You two are just as important to me, darling."

She kissed him and got up. She cleaned up the dishes and they headed upstairs.

He climbed into bed next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. She was careful not to snuggle on his stitches.

"Are you sure you're ok, darling? We can take you and have you checked out, if we need to. Max said you were very fragile".

"I promise, I'm fine. You are here and that's all the medicine I needed".

She kissed him.

They made love and then fell asleep.

***The next morning***

Jonathan and Jennifer were up early. After they got dressed, Max made them breakfast. It was the first time Jennifer had eaten his breakfast in days.

She, Max, and Jonathan headed to the local registrar's office, and fixed the deal with Jonathan being dead.

"Will this be a matter of public record?"

"Yes, but not until tomorrow".

"Perfect".

They left there and headed to Hart Industries.

Jonathan and Jennifer walked into the building, and took the elevator to the top floor.

Jonathan's secretary was in a meeting in Stanley's office.

They walked right in.

Stanley seemed irritated when he saw who it was.

"You again?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Stanley, this really is my husband. It's him".

"How…."

"It's a long story. But it really is me".

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hart. It's just the news said you were dead and usually when people die, they don't come back".

"It's ok, Stanley. I am glad that you were running things while I was gone."

"So, what's next?"

"Next, I am going to call a Press conference and announce to the world that I'm alive".

"Great. I will call the media and have them come here. How much time do you need?"

"An hour".

"Great". He hurried and left the office to set it up.

Jonathan's secretary came over and gave him a hug.

"Glad you are back, Mr. Hart".

"Thank you, Kelly".

She left the office.

Jonathan and Jennifer sat down and began to write out his statement.

"Darling, what if you went first, and then introduced me?"

"Sure, whatever you want".

They wrote his statement and then headed to the media room.

Jennifer drew the curtain on the stage, and Jonathan stayed behind it.

Stanley called everyone to the conference room that adjoined to the back of the media room, and explained to them what was happening. Jonathan came out and made a brief statement to them, and after a round of hugs and applause, he went back to the media room.

Max had joined Jennifer in the media room, and it was filling up rather fast.

They were listening to the media people talk, and it was funny to hear them say they were thinking it was going to be about naming Jonathan's successor.

Stanley came out and started the press conference.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seat. Thank you for coming today. Hart Industries, has a very big announcement to make. So, without further ado, please welcome Mrs. Jennifer Hart".

Jennifer walked up to the lectern.

"Hello. My husband, Jonathan Hart recently flew to Buenos Aires. He was due back 5 days later. On the day he was due to return home, his plane exploded over the Atlantic Ocean. We all here at Hart Industries mourned the loss of this wonderful man. In the wake of the explosion, I asked Stanley Frieson, to step in as acting CEO. He did an absolutely fantastic job. We couldn't thank him more. In the last 24 hours, there were some major developments, which necessitated this press conference. Last night, it was revealed to Max, our houseman and a surrogate father to Max, and I that Jonathan was actually alive. His plane exploded but he did not. Darling, come on out".

He came out to a round of applause and tons of pictures.

"While we cannot thank or praise Stanley enough for holding down the fort, my husband will be returning to Hart Industries as CEO, effective immediately. It gives me the greatest pleasure to say that starting right now, it will be business as usual at Hart Industries. We understand that you all are curious as to how this happened. We are choosing to keep the details private, but we will say that we look forward to speaking with the FAA and finding out what exactly happened, and we are thankful that whomever was on that plane flying here wasn't able to do anything to permanently destroy what my husband has built. While we will be answering questions today, we ask that going forward you respect our privacy as we deal with the events that have taken place and try to reclaim our normalcy."

Jonathan stepped forward.

"I will answer questions for the next few minutes. But first, how about a round of applause for my lovely wife?"

Everyone clapped their hands.

Jonathan chose the first person to ask her question.

"Mr. Hart-did you suffer any long term injuries from what you experienced?"

"No, I didn't. Next question".

"Mr. Hart, do you know what caused your plane to explode?"

"No, not yet. I haven't spoken with the FAA, but I will do so, hopefully today. Next question".

"Mr. Hart, how did the news coverage of the plane crash affect you getting home?"

"Greatly. The airlines were reluctant to let me fly because I was deceased. So, I had to be creative. Took me about a day longer than it should have. Next question".

"This question is for Mrs. Hart. Mrs. Hart, when you found out that your husband had passed away, did you ever consider coming to run the company yourself?"

"I wasn't in a position to consider anything. Stanley came to see me and asked if he could help me by running the company and I said yes. And I didn't give it another thought".

"Next question".

"Mr. Hart, your family released a statement that your funeral was going to be family only. Was that because they knew all along that you were alive?"

Jennifer stepped up again.  
"I promise you, I didn't know that he was alive till last night. We said family only so that I could figure out what type of service I wanted to have for him, that's all."

"My family didn't know because I had a hard time getting in touch with them, and instead of waiting by a phone, I just focused on coming home instead of calling home".

"What's next for you and Mrs. Hart?"

Jennifer smiled and looked at him.

"Dinner at her favorite restaurant, and as soon as I buy a new plane, a vacation somewhere just the two of us."

He turned to her. "How does that sound, Mrs. H.?"

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect, Mr. H."


End file.
